Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?/World in Popular Culture
Carmen has been parodied on CollegeHumor twice. The first one was "Where the f**k is Carmen Sandiego?", which was a parody of game play, but in an adult, violent, real life way. Another one was called "Where in the World is Edward Snowden?" because Edward Snowden was going around the world these days and was doing bad things. On that video, it was a song parody of "Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?" Where the F*** is Carmen Sandiego Where in the World is Edward Snowden? (Carmen Sandiego Parody) * On NBC's Today Show, there was a segment of the show called "Where in the World is Matt Lauer?", which premiered in 1998. The show's premise is to see where Matt Lauer is in the world today. Rockapella sang the theme from the premiere and for some time as well. In 2001, Rockapella performed "Where in the World is Matt Lauer" live in Rockafeller Plaza before the segment started. Screen Shot 2019-12-22 at 9.10.27 PM.png Rockapella on NBC's The Today Show * Carmen was also mentioned and parodied on WTFLOL called "Where is Carmen Sandiego, Now?" WTFLOL - Where is Carmen Sandiego... Now? * Rockapella still performs Carmen Sandiego in concerts even after the show's ending. The theme song is one of Rockapella's most famous songs. * Sean Altman recorded a single of "Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego" in 2011 and was released on iTunes. Eight years later, he re-recorded a mixed version with David Yazbek. They also recorded other remixed versions as well. * In episode 93 of Animaniacs, The Warner Siblings are in New York City because they need a place to stay for the Emmys. Then Yakko mentions Carmen and says, "Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego staying?" It's appropriate because Carmen Sandiego was taped at Kaufman Astoria Studios in Queens, New York City. Afterwards, Wakko yells, "HELLO NURSE!" Screen Shot 2019-12-22 at 9.15.03 PM.png * In 2015, funnyordie.com made a video parody of Carmen Sandiego called, "Where in the World is El Chapo?" Sean Altman, Elliott Kerman, and Scott Leonard with Jeff Thatcher on vocal percussion sang this parody. However, Barry Carl did not make an appearance in this video, but he did provide voiceover for bass. Also in 2015, Sean Altman, Scott Leonard, and Jeff Thatcher, teamed up with current Rockapella member Calvin Jones (Baritone) and then-current member Ryan Chapelle (Bass) to sing "Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?" on mashable.com. Rockapella Sings 'Where In The World Is El Chapo' "Where In the World Is Carmen Sandiego?" Performed by Rockapella Mashable * In the Fresh Off the Boat episode, "Miracle on Dead Street", two kids, a boy and a girl, go trick or treating. The boy is dressed up as Waldo from the popular book series, "Where's Waldo?" and the girl is dressed up as Carmen Sandiego. The candy giver, who is dressed up as Mr. T, gives candy frantically to the children and then sings, "Where in the World is Diego San Francisco?" The girl corrects him by saying, "It's Carmen Sandiego!" Screen Shot 2019-12-22 at 9.23.29 PM.png * Saturday Night Live did a parody of World entitled, "Where in the World is Kellyanne Conway?" There were actually two contestants instead of three on this parody version. Years ago, SNL did a prior skit called "Where in the World is San Diego, California?" with Bob Saget, in the Greg Lee role. Where in the World Is Kellyanne Conway? - SNL * In 1994, Rockapella appeared on 95.5 WPLJ, a radio station in New York City, where Scott & Todd's Scam-America Comedy Album Vol. II ''was released. They parodied the theme song as "Where in the World is Joseph P. Nolan?" in honor of Joseph P. Nolan, who did the traffic reports on the radio station. Where in the World is Joseph P. Nolan * Rockapella also made appearances on TV shows, films, and specials during and after their tenure with ''World including, "The Biggest Little Ticket", "Joe's Apartment", "Chez Whoopi", "Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child", and "Zappa's Universe". * On the May 22, 2018, episode of Jeopardy!, there was a clue in homage to World that said, "On a PBS game show for kids, this title question was sung acapella at the beginning of every episode-- did they ever find her?" Category:In Popular Culture Category:Carmen Sandiego